1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nozzles, more specifically to spray nozzles, such as nozzles for spaying fluids into a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional fuel cell nozzles include fuel, air, and sometimes steam circuits that mix at a nozzle tip of the nozzle where the fluids enter a fuel cell reformer. The air is frequently heated, so the fuel circuit must be heat-shielded to ensure against coke formation within the fuel circuit. This heat shielding can add cost, weight and complexity to the fuel cell nozzles. Moreover, thermal stresses at boundaries between hot (air/steam) passages and cool (fuel) passages can lead to damage and/or limited useful life.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fuel cell nozzles. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.